


雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️2⃣️1500Fo贺🤫

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗源自水嫩嫩的金可爱💕





	雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️2⃣️1500Fo贺🤫

什么时候离开异世界的，Peter不知道。  
力量用光的他在Tony怀里睡得天昏地暗。  
在他男人床上醒来，习惯性笑着抱住枕头深嗅那人的味道，一脸满足。  
身上的被子被掀开，屁股上重重挨了一巴掌。  
“Ohhh一一”Peter红着脸捂着屁股转头，圆圆的眼睛泛着水润的娇媚，天真的性感直击人内心最柔软那处。  
一瞬间，Tony忘记了语言。  
兀自吞咽下汹涌的欲望，男人创造了无数奇迹的手顺着他织细的小腿蜿蜒而上，倾身靠向粉嫩的男孩因不知所措而微张的小嘴。  
“我们来谈谈⋯关于你的惩罚⋯”  
望看他薄薄一片纯白布料包裹下的小翘臀，Tony口水都咽不及了😂  
从异世战争结束，他的男孩毫无防备地睡在臂弯里开始，他就一刻没舍得放下。不论是联合总统的接见还是后续防务系统设计与工作交接，Tony一直紧紧环抱着他⋯咳⋯不时还要亲那么一两下。  
从没有人能牵动他到如此地步，再性感的美女也只能带来身体的满足，你情我愿，成人游戏，玩玩而已。  
而他的男孩，Spider-Man，调皮可爱的小Peter，简直把吊炸天又酷到底的Tony Stark变成了他的私人保姆😤想他有担当又怕他太危险，希望他爱自己却不愿他太粘人，直到这次他偷跑去异世界。  
“你离开时没想过我会生气吗？”  
Tony终于想起来自己还没原谅他的擅自行动，及时阻止了差点吻上的不听话的唇。  
他换上气愤而忧伤的面孔，盈盈水光让本就有神的双眼勾人心魄，在长长的睫毛映衬下格外魅惑。  
“Sorry⋯”Peter呼吸急促，他偏头不敢再看下去，“I’m sorry ⋯You know⋯”  
“With great power comes great responsibility？”男人叹了口气。  
“No！”Peter急切地抱住背向自己正要站起来的Tony，“不是的！没那么高尚，我只想保护你！”  
“Umm？你怎么知道我愿意让你保护？”你保护得了吗？  
“我不知道！”Peter抓住他的双臂，“那时我根本没办法思考，面对危险，一个男人不挺身而出去保护他的爱人，还算什么男人！”  
“你以为你男人是谁？难道不应该先和我商量吗，Mr.Parker？”Tony转身正视Peter，默默深呼吸。  
“Hum？商量⋯oh，我怎么没想到一一”Peter做恍然大悟状。  
死小孩，你什么时候才能不乱来？  
“你那么聪明，一定有办法解决。”抱歉，我只是习惯了一个人⋯  
现在知道错了？别以为我会轻易原谅你！  
“⋯到最后，还是要依靠你⋯”我什么都做不好，却任性地不顾你一再拒绝，执意要得到你，各种拖累你⋯  
就算你摆出各种可爱的忏悔表情，只要不认错，我决不会妥协⋯  
“所以，你为什么会喜欢这样没用⋯还只会惹麻烦⋯总让你生气的我⋯”我是不是做错了？可是如果有下次，我还是会做同样的选择。  
Peter悻悻地放开自己抱住Tony的胳膊，落陌得像垂下耳朵的小奶狗，丧得让人想给他一个治愈的抱抱。  
可是在他放手时，他男人的表情明显多云转强对流了😂  
“我撤回前言⋯你适合结婚，你足够好，我什么都不适合，你另外找别人喜欢⋯好吗？”委屈的声音渐渐带上了泪意，哭唧唧的小奶音萌得一批。  
什么神逻辑？！还是现在的高材生脑洞都如此清奇？那该死的教他的老师都该拉出去枪毙一万遍！  
Tony窝囊到吐血，转身按住陷入自我厌恶缩成一团的男孩，拖到身下夹紧，照那雪白的脖子就是一口。  
“不！啊啊一一！”Peter挥动被握住的细白手腕挣扎，却哭喊着在男人压制中被狠狠地在颈间胸前小腹侧腹甚至大腿咬出大小相套的斑斑牙印。  
“就敢在我面前张牙舞爪，是因为我太纵容你么？”伸出舌头舔着嘴唇，男人咬了他尖削的下巴。  
如果我死了，你会伤心的⋯像上次那样，明明不是你的错却让你自责，还不如现在就一一  
“干死你这个没良心的小坏蛋！”暴虐的情绪完全失控，不理会Peter的泪水尖叫和躲闪，强制在他雪白泛粉的肌肤上撕咬啃吮，倾刻间那整片如瓷如玉的细腻处处红肿，仿佛过雨娇花，激发出男人骨子里强烈的凌虐和独占欲。  
“想离开我？做梦！等下辈子吧！”  
眼见得男孩胸前红蕊在凶残的粗暴行为中娇艳绽放，颤巍巍挺立在Tony舌尖，已经原谅他的男人没忍住重重咬了他一口，在尖叫声中用舌面抵紧泛出淡淡咸腥的娇嫩处磨擦。  
“嗯啊⋯好痛一一”好热⋯好奇怪⋯  
感受到Peter火热贲起的腹下器官，Tony心中暗暗得意。  
“你可以再说一遍一一”舌尖反复舔过男孩弹性十足的肌肤，男人爽到想叹息。  
昨天回来给他洗澡的时候，他就忍不住想拿他磨牙了，但看他安静地睡着，终究没下得去手。  
本来就憋着一口闷气，在听到小东西不怕死的胡话直接引爆，真有种！居然敢甩Tony Stark！  
摸进纯白内裤中的手指刻意撩拨着敏感点，激起少年无措的喘息，明晃晃噬人魂魄的表情吓得他闭上眼睛本能求饶。  
“对不起对不起对不起！你别生气了⋯”  
“Well，还知道我生气⋯你准备怎么做？”Tony往Peter耳朵里吹了口气，满意于他瞬间颤抖又涨得更红，抓紧自己的手掌十指相扣，没有躲开。  
Tony⋯穿着松垮的白衬衫的他，那么性感迷人，我完全无法抗拒一一  
“我只是，只是还没想好怎么和你说一一”拉起交握的手，舔吸男人的手指，Peter拥抱住他，“你知道，你打了响指之后，我一直无法接受⋯⋯  
有一次行动，我发现了因为大战撕裂的次元壁，我就瞒着他们去收集无限宝石，想让时光倒流回到最初。  
⋯那边的我帮助了我，最后关键时刻我受伤了，他替我启动了手套⋯我曾经和你说过，我不太记得这整件事，一直以为是做梦，直到发布会后Mysterio让我想起来了。”  
“所以，你在哪里搞到的手套？”  
Peter听到Tony在上面用还算平静的声音问。  
“嗯⋯”不能出卖同伴啊！  
“Fri，你说。”男人收拢五指，轻揉慢捻少年已经吐露蜜液的蘑菇头，得到他无意识的娇吟和挺腰配合。  
“Yes，boss。”Friday愉快地回答：“是我提供的数据，Dr.Banner和其他人为帮凶，真高兴我们成功了！”  
“万一不成功呢？”男人的拇指擦过前端的小孔，满意地得到带着喘息的急促鼻音。  
“你是在拿命冒险，小－朋－友。”  
“Hum⋯我管不了⋯”Peter用手背蒙住红透的脸，“我管不了那么多，到处都是你⋯知道吗，你在时你是一切，你不在时一切是你⋯(我太爱这句表白了，所以在小宠上位之后它又出现了🤓🤓)没有你我痛失一切一一我不能，只要你能回来，要我怎么样都可以！”  
怜爱地亲吻他滑落的泪水，男人忽然觉得自己很残忍，他毕竟只是个堪堪成年的男孩，做为他最坚实的后盾，他该用爱包容他，而不是强迫他成长。  
“⋯你看现在我成功了，不是吗？”Peter突然抓住Tony上臂，翻身跨上窄腰，轻易把他压制在身下，“我甚至得到了你一一我的神，你应该奖励这次豪赌。”  
“奖励？”男人放松地舒展开身体，眼神如水，手指的动作都变得无比温柔，“说说看⋯除了我，你还想要什么？”


End file.
